Little Boy's Dangerous Games
by Bob1097
Summary: Dave Batista and Shane McMahon are little boys playing a dangerous game! Will Melina get hurt, or be safe in the arms of the man who loves her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a requested fic. I hope you like it!**

**I do not own the WWE, the superstars or the divas!**

* * *

"I hate coming to places that… are not America." Dave Batista said to Shane as the drove down the brightly lit Asian street. Not a single word on a single sign was incomprehensible to them.

"Well it may not be English, but that my friend," Shane pointed to a brightly lit building "is a bar!"

Dave turned with very little warning in to the parking lot. The 'bar' turned out to be a very up-beat club, but it served alcohol and that's all Shane really cared about. It proved to be a difficulty to order their drinks. "I bet Kelly and Eva can speak it." Shane said pointing to a table in the back. What looked like every diva on the WWE roster, RAW and Smackdown combined were sitting or standing around the table. Eve and Kelly were shouting out orders in the foreign language, and there was a steady flow of drinks going to the giggling girls.

Dave and Shane made their way to the back. "Hey girls! Can we sit with you?" Shane asked.

"Only if I can sit in your lap!" Said a very drunk Bre. The other girls giggled again. The two men grabbed chairs from the next table and Bre really did come over to sit in Shane's lap.

"Will you girls get us some drinks?" Dave asked looking at Eve and Kelly who were standing side by side. They looked at each other and giggled. "What's in it for us?" Eve asked raising and eye brow. Dave chuckled. "I will buy the next round." He offered. She nodded the called out something the men didn't under stand, and a moment later the men were brought drinks like they had never seen.

It was a few minutes until the girls went to the ladies room… all the girls! Dave supposed that they thought they wouldn't get kidnapped if they were all together. It must have been a really big bathroom to hold all of them.

"What about that Melina, she is looking hot as hell." Shane said crudely, his speech was slow. They had been very strong drinks! Dave too was feeling their effects.

"You ant got a chance with Melina, now Bre…" Dave said and raised his glace to take another sip.

Shane huffed and waved his hand. "I don't want Bre, she's lost count of how many guys have been in that. It's Melina that I want." He said eyeing the seat the dark haired diva had just been sitting in.

Dave chuckled again. "Not going to happen!" He predicted.

"Yea?" Shane said sitting up to look at his companion. "I bet I can get in her bed before the weeks out."

"That's crazy! It's Wednesday."

"Okay, so maybe it will take a little time. But I know I can get in her pants before you do!" Shane challenged.

Dave took a moment to contemplate this. Sure it was immoral, and low, but no one told him who he could and couldn't have. Anyway, Melina was the woman of his dreams…

"You're on!"

Shane laughed evilly "What shall we put on it?"

Dave thought for a moment. "Well, you do have that bottle of Methuselah…" Dave smirked.

"Okay, but when I win, and I will! I want you Lamborghini!"

"Done!" Dave said, and he and Shane shook hands to finalize it.

The girls came back to the table and Bre settled her self back in Shane's lap. Dave smirked and looked at Melina who was sitting directly across from him. She looked like the drinks were getting to her too. Her eyes were red and her hair was disheveled, but she was still the most beautiful woman at the table, or in the world Dave thought.

Shane was eyeing her greedily, no doubt he was thinking up a method to scam the beautiful woman to sleeping with him. There also was no doubt that he wouldn't go about it in a gentlemanly fashion.

But Melina was smart! She wouldn't fall for that. Given that, Dave figured all he needed to do was be honest and tell her how he felt about her, that way he would win the girl and the champagne!

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I need a little help with this one guys. Tell me what you think should, or you would like to see happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Number 2!**

**hope you like it!**

* * *

Drink filled hours pasted, Melina began to sway in her seat. Dave too was a little drunk. He reach across the table and laid his hand on Melina's. She looked questioningly at him. "You want to share a cab back to the hotel?" Dave asked slowly. She just nodded.

Shane glared at him, Dave smirked. Bre was pasted out on! Shane's shoulder.

Dave stood and walked around the table and offered his arm to the drunk diva. She took it and pulled herself to her feet. They weaved out of the club and luckily found a cab driver that spoke a tiny bit of English and were able to get back to there hotel. Dave walked Melina to her room and stopped out side her door.

"Thank you for the cab ride, and the help in the elevator." She said. She had hit the wrong button in the elevator twice.

He smiled charmingly at her. "No problem. Maybe we could have diner tomorrow night?" He asked.

She raised here eyebrows at him. "I am drunk, and you are too. Like the song says, you can call me when we are sober." She misquoted.

"Is that an invite for me to call you?" He asked. Melina was leaning against the wall, so as not to fall.

"Yea," She took his hand and pulled a pen from her pocket and jotted some numbers down. "This is my number." She said and looked at the number again. "…I think." She said.

"Goodnight Melina." Dave said and kissed her cheek. She giggled and went into her room.

The next morning when Dave woke, it was more like the afternoon. He noticed the number on his hand only had six numbers. He went to the store down the street and got aspirin, Pepto-Bismol, and Melina a breakfast of toast, eggs, and orange juice.

He went up to her room and knocked on her door. She came to the door, wearing the dress she had been wearing the night before. She had obviously went straight to bed when she got back to her room. Her make-up was smeared all down her face and her hair was a mess.

"Good morning gorgeous, how did you sleep?" He asked jokingly. She tried to smile but grabbed her head.

"Aspirin?" Dave asked reaching into the bag and pulling out the bottle of white pills. She greedily grabbed them out of his hand. "Orange juice?" He then asked pulling out the drink. She quickly popped the top to the pills and swallowed two of then with her juice. She closed her eyes for a moment and severed the peace.

"Thank you, I needed that." Melina said.

"I brought you some breakfast too." He said holding up the bag. She allowed him in, and they made small talk while she ate her breakfast.

"You know you only gave me six numbers last night." Dave pointed out, showing her his hand.

"Oh!" She said looking at the number. "That is not even my number, it's Eva's." She laughed. She went and got a pin and a post-it-note, and wrote down the correct number and gave it to Dave.

Dave announced that he was going to the gym and would call her later. She smiled at him and thanked him for the medicine and the breakfast, and he left her so she could take a shower and start her day. She had just got out of the shower when she noticed a big bouquet of red roses. There was a back note, and in red beautiful writing there were words.

_Dear Melina,_

_You are the woman of my dreams. I beg of you to give me a chance. Meet me in the lobby a midnight._

_Yours truly,_

_A secret admirer_

Was she reading this right? She had a secret admirer? 'How romantic!' She thought to her self.

Maybe she had found her prince charming…

She when to the gym and had a late lunch with Kelly, and she told her about the note. Kelly giggled and encouraged Melina to meet the guy.

It was ten till twelve, Melina was in a tight fitting gray dress with impressively high hills. Her hair was pined up with a few curls falling down to frame her face. She went to the lobby, and waited for her prince…

She was standing there alone, looking around when she saw a handsome man in a dark suit and a red rose in his hand.

* * *

**I am sorry it was so short, but please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait, but at last! Here it is!**

**Hope ya'll like it :)**

* * *

"Shane?" Melina questioned the handsome man "Are you my secret admirer."

"Yes Melina." He said and handed her the rose and kissed her cheek. She giggled in response. "If you will come this way my dear, I have a table set up for us."

She smiled and took Shane's arm as it was offered. She followed him into the hotel dinning room and bar. It appeared that he had rented out the whole place so they could have a romantic dinner alone.

The lights were dim, and barely glowing. There was a lonely small table draped with a silk table cloth sitting in the middle of the room. A vase with only a few just budded roses adorned the center of the table; it was flanked by two bright candles.

Shane pulled out one of the chairs for Melina to sit in, then he took the one across from her.

"Wow, Shane. I can't believe you would do this. It is so beautiful." Melina said looking around.

"It's not as beautiful as you." Shane said as he gazed charmingly at her. He snapped his fingers and a man in a black suit brought over a silver tray with their dinner on it. Lobster! Melina's favorite.

The champagne must have been expensive because it was very strong.

The next thing Melina knew, she was waking up in her bed. She felt great! Good meal sweet date, she felt exhilarated!

She opened her eyes and rolled out of bed. She felt sore, like she had a night of rough sex, but she was comfortably dressed in her night shirt and shorts. She chalked it up to a bad experience with the new workout she and Kelly had tried yesterday. She stood up and stretched, she couldn't believe the fun she had the night before.

In the room down the hall, Dave's phone vibrated on the bedside table. He picked up his iphone and opened the message from Shane.

'_I promise not to drank and drive.' _Said the text, there was also a picture of a smiling Shane with Melina smiling, laying on her back doing her famous splits with her legs in the air. She was completely naked and seemed to be enjoying herself.

Dave chuckled to himself he didn't really think he could get Melina to fall in love with him before Shane got the diva drunk off her ass? 'Oh well, no harm no fail, right?' He thought to himself as he shrugged. It was a harmless game, right? At least he would be able to call his Lamborghini his for a few more weeks before they were back in the states and Shane took it.

Dave rolled his neck, reminding himself way too much of Randy Orton, and went to bed. It had already been a late night.

In the morning before he hit the gym, he walked down to the dinning room for breakfast. While he was waiting for his omelet he was joined by Melina. She was smiling and practically glowing, he couldn't help but smile because he knew why.

"Good morning Mel. How was you night." He asked kindly.

She smiled innocently. "Great, Shane took me out." She replied as she stood next to him waiting for her own omelet.

Dave just smiled because he figured she wouldn't like that Shane had been sending around compromising pictures of her.

They were handed their plates and Dave turned to find his table.

"Do you care if I sit with you?" Melina asked before he was too far away.

He replied smiling. "I don't care if u sit with me"

He turned around and walked her to his table and pulled her out a chair while there omelets were just being to cool. They sat there silently before Dave spoke up, "Good pictures" He told Melina

"What are you talking about Dave" Melina said confused.

"The pictures of you last night you were with Shane" Dave told her.

She shook her head, "I didn't take any pictures with Shane last night" She said looking puzzled.

Dave pulled out his phone and went to the pictures Shane had sent him. Melina took the phone from him. She looked at the screen for a few seconds, her eyes started to mist over and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

She was starting to cry, and Dave was becoming concerned. "I don't remember taking these pictures David!" She said breathlessly.

"What?" Dave asked seeing the fear on her face.

"I didn't know I took these pictures." She wrinkled her brow, then seconds later burst out into tears. "I don't remember anything!" She was sobbing and really causing a scene.

"Leana, lets go back to my room and talk about this."

She allowed him to assist her from her seat and lead her back to the elevator as she started recalling random, seemingly insignificant events from the night before.

"Did Shane act weird last night" Dave asked.

"He did act a little weird, especially after I went to the bathroom" Melina said.

"It's not your fault, Shane is not a good guy, we will take care of this Melina. I swear!" Dave said and put a loving arm around her.

* * *

**Let me know how you liked it!**


End file.
